Jealousy
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Series 3 - Post prison release: Anna tells Bates about the book club Molesley suggested they have.


**A/N****: **This was one of the very first prompts I ever received and answered. I posted it on Tumblr, but never here so I thought I would post it for those of you who haven't read it! :) Jealous Bates is really fun to write. I hope you all enjoy this! xo

**Prompt from AnnaBatesinaMaidsOutfit****: **_Anna tells Bates about the book club Molesley suggested they have._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

"What shall we read tonight, darling?" John asked his wife, as she sat at her dressing table brushing her hair. He loved to watch her prepare for bed. It was such a routine for them now. He would ready himself while she had her bath then he would lie in bed, and read to her while she brushed her hair. Once she joined him in bed other activities usually took precedence, but on some nights she asked him to read her to sleep. Her every wish was his command.

"Hmm…how about some Yeats tonight?" She caught his eye in the mirror and smiled.

"Very well." He settled in with his copy of Yeats poetry, and began to read. It was not long before she climbed in beside him, wrapping her arms around his middle, and resting her head on his chest. He paused for a moment to kiss the top of her head before he continued on. His words were like a soft melody to her. She loved to feel the rumble of his voice through his chest. He paused again remembering something he wanted to ask her about.

"You know, love, I was talking with some of the staff today. What do you think about starting a little book club? Just something to do in the evenings while we all wait for the bells?"

She giggled a little into his chest…not exactly the response he was expecting, but he waited for her to speak.

"Who's idea was this?" She propped herself up to meet his gaze, eyes lit with amusement.

"Uhhh…Mr. Molesley was the one who brought it up, I believe." He said, confused. "Why?"

She really began to giggle then, making it impossible for him not break into a smile of his own. Her obvious amusement, while strange, was contagious.

"Anna what is so funny?" He asked.

"I just wondered how long it would take him to finally ask everyone else."

John was even more confused now. "Everyone else? What are you talking about?"

She sighed as her laughter began to settle down. She placed her hand on his chest, absently playing with the bit of hair peeking from the top of his shirt.

"While you were away…the first time, Mr. Molesley gave me a book to read, and asked me if I would like to discuss it sometime. I told him maybe we could get a group together, but it turned out he wanted something a little more private." She smiled at the silly memory. "Of course I explained to him why that would not work out. I'm glad to see he has decided to include everyone else this time around."

John was fuming. He knew he was being silly; Anna was his wife now…very much his wife. He knew Molesley had harbored a crush for Anna for a very long time, but knowing that he'd made an attempt to pursue her in John's absence made his blood boil. Even if he had left her, and told her to move on…it still did not ease his jealousy.

Anna noticed his silence and met his gaze. As good as he was at reading her; she was equally as talented.

"John? What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He said through clenched teeth. He knew this was irrational. To be this jealous over someone who Anna had not even given a second glance.

"John…you're angry! Don't try to hide it." She caught him trying to adjust his expression. "This is not about Mr. Molesley I hope?" She waited, and when he didn't respond she let out a little giggle and a sigh, placing her hand on his cheek. "Oh John, my darling husband. Are you actually jealous? Of Mr. Molesley?"

He gave her a reproachful look. "It's not funny, Anna. He made unwanted advances towards you…"

She laughed, cutting him off. "John. It's Molesley. He is about as direct as a fumbling teenager when it comes to such things. I hardly felt unable to handle myself." She leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You have absolutely no reason to be so jealous over something that is long passed."

He took a deep breath as logic won out over his irrational jealousy. "You're right of course." He placed his hand over hers, turning his head slightly to place a kiss on her palm.

"John, my love, I chose _you_. I married _you_. You are the one I share a home with. The one I share my bed with." She winked. "You are the one who holds my heart. You always have and always will be my one and only love."

He captured her lips in a fiery kiss; full of the passion, love, and desire that her words had sparked in him. She moaned slightly as he pulled away.

"I think I need proof that I have nothing to worry about when it comes to _Mr. Molesley_." He gave her a sultry smile, one that told her the true meaning behind his words.

"Oh you do, do you?" She pushed him down so he was lying on his back, and hiked up her nightdress to straddle his waist. "Well then, where shall I begin?"


End file.
